fahrradfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Diskussion:EvaK
Willkommen Hi und willkommen im Fahrrad-Wiki! 80px|right Danke für deine Beiträge! Ich hoffe, du fandest Gefallen am Bearbeiten des Fahrrad-Wikis und wirst uns auch weiterhin helfen. Falls du Fragen hast, sieh doch bitte in die Hilfe, stelle eine Frage im Forum oder frage aktive Benutzer auf ihren Diskussionsseiten. Viel Spaß! --Diamant talk 16:39, 12. Feb. 2009 (UTC). : Das ist dir aber auch schon früh aufgefallen, daß ich hier mal ein paar Edits gemacht habe. ;) --Eva K. tell me about it 17:30, 12. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :: Ja ;), du hast natürlich recht, hab ja auch erst gezögert... Aber da dein Diskussionslink noch rot war, dachte ich mir, soll es doch einfach so was wie eine kleine einmalige Erinnerungsfunktion sein :). Grüße --Diamant talk 18:53, 12. Feb. 2009 (UTC) :::Du hast nun die nötigen Rechte ;) --RalfR 16:31, 22. Feb. 2009 (UTC) ::::Übrigens: http://fahrrad.wikia.com/wiki/Lizenzvorlagen :) --RalfR 12:16, 7. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::::: Jetzt muß ich erst noch ein paar Bilder produzieren --Eva K. tell me about it 16:53, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC) :::::Ich habe heute ein interessantes Tandem gesehen. Fotos folgen. --RalfR 16:57, 8. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Liegerad Hallo Eva, freut mich, daß ich hier nicht der einzige Liegeradler bin. Deine Geschichte der Radwegbenutzungspflicht finde ich echt gut. Ich bin bei Wikimedia auf der Suche nach passenden Fotos. Dafür habe ich noch Nichts gefunden, aber sonst sind da schon ganz nette Bildchen. --Thomas 07:56, 10. Mär. 2009 (UTC) Katgeorienerweiterung/-umbau Verkehr Hi Eva, ich hab gerade gesehen, dass du eine Kategorie Verkehrsrecht einführen willst und da schon Thomas und ich unzufrieden sind und nicht so recht wissen, wie eine sinnvolle Kategorisierung zu diesem Bereich am besten umzusetzen ist (Kategorie Diskussion:Verkehrspolitik, vielleicht hast du ja ne Idee für einen Umbau und würdest das anleiern? Da sich jetzt doch einige Artikel insgesamt zu disem Thema angesammelt haben und ein Umbau mittlerweile zeitaufwendig werden könnte, ich helfe gerne bei der Umkategorisierung der Artikel, wenn nur klar wäre was wohin soll. Für den Einsatz eines Bots sind es wohl noch nicht genug Artikel, dass sich das lohnt? --Diamant talk 15:15, 14. Mär. 2009 (UTC) : Ich war mit dieser Sammelkategorie Verkehrspolitik nicht sehr glücklich und mir fehlte Verkehrsrecht. Da ich mich mit diesem Bereich in Bezug auf den Radverkehr schon seit längerem sehr intensiv befaßt habe, schaue ich da gerne mal, was sich machen läßt. --Eva K. tell me about it 15:21, 14. Mär. 2009 (UTC) : So, ich habe mal eine Kategorie Verkehr angelegt und darunter Verkehrspolitik und Verkehrsrecht eingeordnet. Jetzt müssen nur noch die einzelnen Artikel umsortiert werden. Einige passen natürlich in beide Kategorien rein. --Eva K. tell me about it 16:03, 14. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::So siehts gut aus, danke! Eigentlich ganz einfach ;). --Diamant talk 18:30, 14. Mär. 2009 (UTC) VwV-StVO und Vorlage § Hi Eva, die VwV-StVO ist auch hier zu finden: http://www.verwaltungsvorschriften-im-internet.de/bsvwvbund_26012001_S3236420014.htm Sieht mir sehr offiziell aus und ist soweit ich das nachvollziehen kann in der letzten Veränderung vom 20.03.2008 verfügbar. Was meinst du, ist das verwendbar für die Vorlage:§? --Diamant talk 17:25, 26. Mär. 2009 (UTC) : Dann sollte wir uns darauf beziehen. Danke für die Nachforschung. --Eva K. tell me about it 17:26, 26. Mär. 2009 (UTC) ::O.k., leider gibts in der URL keine Beziehung zum jeweiligen Paragraphen, aber ist ja auch nicht so wichtig. Grüße --Diamant talk 19:50, 26. Mär. 2009 (UTC) MediaWiki:Sharedupload/en Hi Eva, ich hab mich schon immer gewundert, warum bei mir die von dir erstellte Vorlage nicht angezeigt wird. Erst dachte ich ja, dass die MediaWiki-Seite irgendwie gecached wird. Nachdem jetzt schon einige Tage ins Land gezogen sind, ist es mir vorhin wie Schuppen von den Augen gefallen, dass die MediaWiki-Seiten auch sprachabhängig sind ^^. Deshalb habe ich MediaWiki:Sharedupload/en nach deinem Muster erstellt, falls du noch mal drüberschauen magst (sprachlich meine ich ;), hab aber auch auch ein bißchen was bei der Wikipedia abgekuckt). --Diamant talk 22:40, 28. Jan. 2010 (UTC) : Ah ja. Das verkompliziert die Sache latürnicht. Die Basisvariante wird übrigens, falls nicht im eigenen Wiki vorhanden, aus dem Zentralwiki gezogen. Eigentlich wäre das die Aufgabe dort, eine entsprechende Fülle von Sprachvarianten anzulegen, die eine korrekte Verlinkung der Seite beinhalten. --Eva K. tell me about it 22:58, 28. Jan. 2010 (UTC) Vorstellung und Überarbeitung der Hauptseite Hallo EvaK, ich möchte mich bei dir (stellvertretend für alle anderen aktiven Admins vom Fahrrad Wiki) kurz vorstellen. Ich bin Micha von Wikia Deutschland und seit diesem Jahr so etwas wie zuständig für Wikis bei Wikia, die unter die Sparte Lifestyle fallen. Falls es also irgendetwas gibt, womit ich behilflich sein kann und/oder du irgendwelche Fragen hast, lass es mich einfach wissen :) So unhöflich es möglicherweise sein mag, hätte ich auch direkt eine Bitte an dich bzw. euch vom Fahrrad Wiki. Und zwar gibt es mit den sogenannten "Boxads" ein Werbeformat, das bei einspaltigen Hauptseiten zu Darstellungsfehlern führen kann. Diese Boxads werden in der oberen rechten Ecke der Hauptseite angezeigt (wie sie es auch schon auf normalen Artikelseiten tun). Daher schlagen wir allen Wikis vor, ein zweispaltiges Design mithilfe der Spalten-Formatierungs-Tags zu verwenden. Um eben Probleme auf eurer Hauptseite vermeiden zu können, würde ich euch bitten, diese demensprechend "umzubauen". Hierfür kann ich euch natürlich auch gerne meine Hilfe und Unterstützung anbieten ;) Gebt mir einfach mal Bescheid diesbezüglich. Gruß Micha (Talk) 10:57, 15. Jan. 2013 (UTC) Übergabe der Bürokratenrechte Hallo EvaK, seit relativ kurzer Zeit bin ich nun im Fahrrad Wiki unterwegs. Ich möchte dem Wiki ein persönliches Design geben und es wieder Publik machen nur dafür benötige ich Admin bzw. Bürokraten Rechte. Ich möchte das jetzt nicht über einen Adoptionsantrag regeln weshalb ich dich hier nach Bürokraten Rechte frage. MFG EzioAuditore 600 (Diskussion) 19:25, 22. Jul. 2013 (UTC) : Ich schaue mir das heute Abend mal an. --Eva K. tell me about it 08:04, 23. Jul. 2013 (UTC) : Ja Danke würde mich sehr freuen. Die Hauptseite ist nur ein erster Entwurf nach dem "neuen" Konzept von Wikia. Bei einem neuen Hintergrund und neuer Navigation bzw. allgemeiner Farbgebung wird die Hauptseite noch darauf Abgestimmt. Du arbeitest ja eh nicht merh im Wiki ich habe mich bei dir gemeldet, weil du dich noch regelmäßig eingeloggt. hast : MFG EzioAuditore 600 (Diskussion) 20:03, 23. Jul. 2013 (UTC) :: Solange das nicht zu Klickibunti-Facebook wird... Du hast erstmal Admin-Rechte. Leider zeigt die Benutzerkonten-Funktion hier nichts an, und gestern Abend bin ich nicht mehr dazu gekommen, das von zu Hause aus zu prüfen. Es gibt schließlich noch ein paar andere Bürokraten hier, deren Aktivität ich dann mal anschauen kann. Regelmäßig eingeloggt bin ich im Fotowiki, da ich dort unterwegs bin und Bilder hochlade. Deshalb habe ich auch die Mitteilung bekommen, daß hier eine Nachricht für mich wartet. --Eva K. tell me about it 10:19, 24. Jul. 2013 (UTC)